


Teetering on the Edge of a Passionate Friendship and a Burning Romance

by Russian_Faerie



Series: OtaYuri Kiss Meme [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Comfortable Kiss, Desperate Kiss, First Kiss, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Minor Character Death, Painful Kiss, Sad Kiss, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Faerie/pseuds/Russian_Faerie
Summary: Yuri and Otabek have been friends for little over a year now and when Yuri decides to take the next step, Otabek returns Yuri's advance ten-fold and their relationship continues from there.





	1. Kiss Meme List

**Author's Note:**

> This work and other works in this series are inspired by the Kiss Meme by @howeverclever on tumblr. This work will include 1,2,3,4 and 5 on this list, which will be given to you below.  
> Expect almost daily updates.

Kiss Meme by @howeverclever on tumblr.

  1. First Kiss
  2. Painful Kiss
  3. Sad Kiss
  4. Desperate Kiss
  5. Comfortable Kiss
  6. Tipsy Kiss
  7. Laughing Kiss
  8. In the dark Kiss
  9. We might die tomorrow Kiss
  10. You nearly died Kiss
  11. We’re actually being kind of silly for once Kiss
  12. A kiss that shouldn’t have happened
  13. A kiss we had to wait for
  14. I don’t have the words right now so here’s a kiss
  15. A kiss because I have literally been watching you all night and I can’t take it anymore
  16. Teasing kisses on every bit of visible skin
  17. Hungry kisses on every bit of newly visible skin as clothing is slowly peeled away
  18. Kisses because I missed you and you really shouldn’t stay away so long
  19. Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just for a few more minutes
  20. Kisses because everything hurts right now including being loved by you but you’re also the only thing that makes it feel better.




	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek's first kiss on a rooftop in Almaty.

There first kiss had happened after months of tension as they teetered on the edge of a passionate friendship and a burning romance. Even before that night, Yuri knew that he loved Otabek and he was determined to find out whether his love was requited.

Now, sitting here on the roof of Otabek’s childhood home; the cool breeze of upcoming winter brushing their flushed cheeks; the glittering lights of Almaty twinkling before their eyes, Yuri decided that it was now or never and placed his lips against the soft cheek of Otabek.

The Kazakhstani soft chatter cut off and he turned to look at Yuri with wide eyes. For one awful moment Yuri thought that he ruined everything. But then Otabek had leaned forward, his eyes fluttering shut as their lips met.

Otabek’s kiss tasted like the wine that they had been drinking – sour and fruity. Yuri was very conscious of the smell of the other man’s cologne as his heart skipped a beat. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Yuri leaned back and looked into his friend’s warm eyes, smiling. They kept staring long enough for Yuri’s racing heart to stop thrashing when Otabek rushed forward and captured his lips.

Kissing Otabek was amazing. It was a new and pleasant experience as Otabek licked the bottom of Yuri’s lips and then pushed into the Russian’s mouth with his tongue. They were both nervous, tense as they carefully explored each other’s mouths but soon enough Yuri grew bold.

Leaning forward, he grabbed at Otabek’s shirt and widened his mouth more and soon enough, they were quite literally sucking each other’s faces off; teeth clashing, noses bumping and lips bruising. Afterwards, Yuri pulled away gasping for breath and Otabek momentarily followed his lips. Then the Kazakh skater lingered just above those lips that he had followed, his breathing whispering against Yuri’s skin as Otabek murmured,

“Best birthday present ever.”


	3. Painful Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek arrives in St Petersburg for Yuri's birthday day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied about updating almost daily (I honestly was going to but then my situation stopped me, sorry) but I'll try to finish this story soon to make up for it.

After that night in Almaty, Yuri had to go back to Russia and the two skaters continued to train and work hard, hoping to see each other soon. Through their frequent Skype messages and phone calls, they reached the ‘I love you’ milestone of their relationships and soon enough Yuri was counting down the seconds until his birthday; when they had planned for Otabek to come up from Kazakhstan.

The wait to his birthday was torturously long but now that it had arrived, Yuri was ecstatic!

He was waiting at the airport in St Petersburg, eyes checking between his phone clock and the arrival times as he waits outside of Otabek’s – Beka’s – gate. He was biting his nails and tapping his feet in impatiently, when finally, FINALLY, Otabek walked through the door, dragging a suitcase behind him.

Spotting Yuri, Otabek lets go of his suitcase and opens up his arms, an invitation for a big hug that Yuri had been waiting for for months.

They hold each other for a few seconds; Yuri breathes in the comforting scent of his boyfriend’s cologne while he feels the soothing stroked of Otabek fingers in his hair. When they finally pull back, Otabek peppers Yuri’s face with kisses; on his nose, on his temple, on his cheek, and finally on his lips. They share this kiss a while, just relishing in each other’s presence when suddenly a coughing sound was made from behind them.

Breaking their embrace, they looked over to see a guy that had a look of disgust on his face. Momentarily wondering what was wrong, Yuri didn’t immediately understand why the man would have broken up their kiss if he was uncomfortable with it; he could have just walked on, ignoring them.

But when Otabek moved forward, shielding Yuri from the cruel gaze of the stranger with his arm –the other one still holding his hand - Yuri understood.

Even though the harsh and homophobic anti-gay laws had been ditched a few years ago, a lot of people in Russia and the surrounding countries still had a very negative outlook on homosexuals. Yuri had never really thought about until now, as it hadn’t really affected him.

Yuri stepped forward, standing beside Otabek and giving his boyfriend silent support as Otabek said,

“Do you have a problem?” he asked, the slightest hint of aggression seeping into his voice, and in response the man in front of them spat at their feet and said,

“I’ve got a problem with all of the disgusting fags in to world, don’t know why they haven’t been exterminated yet.”

Yuri immediately exploded with anger.

“You piece of shit, if you had a problem with us kissing, you could have just moved on asshole!” Yuri screamed, charging forward, letting go of Otabek’s hand and pushing around him, jabbing a finger into the guy’s chest. It infuriated the Russian that the man was a few centimetres taller than him but he wasn’t going to let that stop him.

Yuri was going to continue is tirade when the guy swung his fist, knocking into Yuri’s jaw and causing him to fall to the ground while the man ran away.

“Yura!” Otabek yelled, running forward where had frozen in shock by Yuri’s reaction.

“That asshole!” Yuri screamed, pulling himself up with Otabek’s hand while looking

around for his assaulter.

“Calm down Yura!” Otabek exclaimed, pushing some loose hair behind the Russian’s ear, causing him to look into Otabek’s eyes.

“Are you hurt?”

“No shit I’m hurt, he punched me in the face!”

Otabek’s thumb brushed against the bruise on his face, causing Yuri to flinch away in the slight ache it caused.

Catching Otabek’s eye, Yuri looks up sweetly from beneath his eyelashes and asked,

“You going to kiss it better or not, Beka?”. Delighted and smirking at the concern seeping out and blush rising into his boyfriend’s face, Yuri chuckled and tried not to wince when Otabek pressed a tiny kiss against the swelling part of his face.

“Better?” He asked and Yuri smiled and peeked the Kazakhstani’s cheek.

“Lots.”


	4. Sad Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otabek and Yuri go have dinner with Nikolai.

They had arrived at Yuri’s apartment in St Petersburg, the one he bought for his grandfather and him when he was younger. Now the Russian’s grandfather – Nikolai – lived at the retirement home down the street as he was no longer able to care for himself, and Yuri – with his excessive training in Moscow and frequent international competitions – was unable to help Nikolai.

Once Yuri showed Otabek to his – their – bedroom, teasing Otabek with lightly veiled innuendos the whole time, they set out to go and have Yuri’s birthday dinner with Nikolai.

Yuri explained how it was a tradition to have birthday dinner with his Grandpa and that they could go partying tomorrow. Otabek, not wanting to deny the birthday boy, decided that he would quench his nervousness of meeting Yuri’s grandfather and make sure that Yuri would have the best dinner he could. They got their winter clothes on and prepared to step out into the cold Russian air.

Holding Yuri’s swinging hand, Otabek was caught up in the sight of Yuri – whose blonde hair was practically glowing in the sun set and whose rosy cheeks gave him a daintily beautiful look - as they walked down the sidewalk to the retirement home.

They arrived at the home, hurriedly rushed into the warmth of the building and signed in. Yuri lead him down a hall wall with oil paintings on the wall and warm brown wooden floors.

They walked up to one of the doors and Yuri excitedly knocked on the door and opened it.

“Grandpa!” Yuri greeted and hugged a man who had risen from his chair, leaning heavily on a sturdy looking walking stick.

“Yuratchka!” Nikolai said and shakenly pressed a kiss to Yuri’s cheek. “Happy Birthday Yura, how old are you again?”

“Twenty! Grandpa, you _know_ this!”

Chucking, Yuri’s grandfather kissed Yuri, on the head this time, before turning his attention to Otabek.

“And is this the young man you can’t stop talking about, Yura?” Nikolai said, causing Yuri to let out a squeak of embarrassment. Otabek smiled slightly, watching as Yuri’s pale face, which still had the slight rosy traces of the cold Russian air, light up all over again.

“My name is Otabek Altin, pleased to meet your Mr Plisetsky.” Otabek politely introduced himself, while holding out his hand.

“Nikolai please, Otabek.” Yuri’s grandfather chuckled, skaing Otabek’s hand. “Yura why don’t you go get us a table, Otabek and I will be along in a second.”

“Don’t embarrass me, Grandpa!” Yuri said before bouncing off down the hall – god Otabek loved him.

Once they couldn’t hear Yuri’s soft footsteps, Nikolai grasped Otabek’s shoulder and led him down to the bed. The man must have felt how tense Otabek was to be left alone in his presence because he said,

“Don’t worry Otabek, I have no problems with you or your relationship with my precious Yuratchka, I wanted to talk to you about something else.”

They continued to sit there in silence for a few seconds before Nikolai spoke again.

“I’m old, Otabek. Old and dying.” If Otabek hadn’t already been quiet, he would have been shocked into silence. A solemn mood settling over them.

“I need you to look after Yuratchka once I’m gone.”

Otabek raised his eyes, meeting Nikolai’s and nodded.

Nikolai placed his hand on Otabek’s shoulder and thank him. Then struggled to get up and walk down the hallway to where Yuri was waiting. Otabek only now noticed how weak he looked. Shaking away these thoughts, he followed and continued to enjoy and nice dinner with his boyfriend and Nikolai.

-

They were getting ready to leave for Yuri’s apartment; Yuri was hugging his grandpa goodbye and Otabek had gone to pick up their coats from where they had been left at the entrance. Otabek came back and after the grandfather and grandson exchanged ‘I love yous’ they were on their way back to the apartment.

Otabek heard Yuri humming under his breath as they made their way up the stairs and through the apartment door. Once inside,s Yuri chucked his jacket onto the back of the sofa and came up to sweetly kiss Otabek on the lips.

“Did you enjoy dinner, Beka?” he asked, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and rocking them back and forth.

“Yes, your grandfather is a great host.”

The Russian broke away from Otabek and he watched as a wide smile made his way across Yuri’s face.

“Let’s go watch a movie.” Otabek suggested and they made their way to the couch where they continued to fall asleep, curled up around each other.

-

The next morning, they woke up to their sore necks and the shrill ringing of Yuri’s phones. Yuri fell off from his position on top of Otabek and stumbled over to where his phone was charging, frowning at the unfamiliar number before answering.

“Uhh, hello?”

“Hello, is this Yuri Plisetsky?”

“Yea…”

“We regret to inform you that your grandfather, Nikolai Plisetsky, passed away last night.”

“What the fuck! Is this some sort of prank?”

“I’m very sorry, Mr Plisetsky, but this is no prank. I offer my sincerest condolences but he is being transported to the General Hospital, you can go say goodbye-”

Yuri hit the hang up button before placing his phone down on the table. He stared at the white wall in front of him, panic and a bone deep ache came over him.

“Beka?” Yuri said, his voice cracking. After a few seconds, when the other man didn’t respond, Yuri tried again.

“Beka!”

“Beka!”

“BEKA!”

After the last cry, he got a small, “What’s wrong?” before completely breaking down. Sobbing he sunk to the floor and started shaking and rocking, clenching strands of hair and pulling, like he was trying the get rid of the horrifying news from his mind.

Pull.

Rock.

Sob.

“Yura, what’s wrong!”

Pull.

Rock.

Sob.

“He’s gone, Beka! Beka, grandpa’s dead!”

The panicked sobs didn’t stop until long while after Otabek’s arms had embraced Yuri and the comforting and apologetic words had been drowned out by Yuri’s sobs.

Afterwards, Otabek made sure to press as many sad little kisses on Yuri’s salty and wet checks and Yuri dozed off in the Kazakhstani’s arms. He carried Yuri towards their bedroom, where the Russian refused to leave until the next day to go say goodbye.


End file.
